


Ice Cream

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt: "Sorry, but- You've got ice cream on your nose... I cant take you seriously like that."





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This also has a post on [tumblr](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/post/160504493815/quote-prompt-sorry-but-youve-got-ice-cream-on)

Sirius listened to James’s excited babbling over Puddlemere’s latest match and how well they’d done with a faint smile on his face. He knew Quidditch well enough– had to with this berk as his boyfriend– but he would readily admit he cared far more about James speaking than the actual content.   
  
James was taking quick, sloppy bites from his ice cream cone and continuing to talk while he chewed, somehow managing not to make too large a mess.   
  
Sirius played with the spoon in his hand, swirling his sundae together into homogeneous cold mush. Everything was going fine– brilliant, really– when it happened. James took another bite of ice cream and some of it smeared onto his nose. And stayed there.   
  
He tried to ignore it at first, thinking that James would wipe it away soon enough. When that didn’t happen, Sirius found himself struck with how adorable James looked. Sirius thought his boyfriend was cute on any given day ( _because he_ is _Reg shut it_ ), but this was overkill.   
  
With his _hair_ and his _glasses_ and his _face_ and that _goddamn smudge of ice cream on the tip of his nose_ , Sirius had to bit his lip to keep from cooing over him in the crowded shop.   
  
In fact, he was _so_ focused on keeping himself from petting James like he was the cutest bunny to grace the Wizarding World, he forgot to listen to what was being said, and forgot to control his expression.   
  
“Si?” James asked, looking at him worriedly (with the ice cream still on his face). “You okay?”   
  
Sirius felt his face heat slightly, suddenly a little embarrassed over his reaction, though he would defend it with his dying breath if need be. “Yeah no I’m fine mate.”   
  
“You sure?”   
  
Sirius chewed on his lip for a moment, staring at the white smear on James’s otherwise dark skin. Giving up any hope that the situation would spontaneously solve itself, he grabbed a napkin, wet it with his tongue, and half-stood, taking James’s face in one hand and rubbing at his nose with the other. “Sorry, but-” he sighed sharply, “you’d got ice cream on your nose and I just- I couldn’t take you seriously like that.”   
  
James looked at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I think you mean you couldn’t take me James-ily like that.”   
  
“I hate you.” Sirius threw the little balled up napkin at him.   
  
James didn’t even lift a hand to bat at it, instead smiling at him and saying, “Aw babe I love you too. Also you have caramel on your bottom lip and it’s been driving me _mad_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments ^-^


End file.
